


Ragnarok Grieving

by Lostin0rbit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Harem, I REGRET NOTHING, I promise this will be good, M/M, MAMA AU inspired, Mecha, Mentions of minor characters, What Have I Done, also how does one tag, i dont know what im doing help, i have been watching too much anime apparently, probably, this is basically a sehun x everyone fanfic, what is a tag even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostin0rbit/pseuds/Lostin0rbit
Summary: Set in a world where magic and war makes the world go round. The Ragna Academy of Magic and Mechanics is the most renowned school, specializing in intensive training to produce the best Knights in the world. In a highly hostile and competitive environment, all Sehun hopes is to make it to the end of the school year in one piece - and maybe keep his heart in tact from all the tugging it was about to go through. After all, what was high school without a bit of drama?





	Ragnarok Grieving

I'm still working out some final touches to the plot and then i should be able to start with updates.

fair warning;  
this will a jumbled mix of different ideas anime series as well as a touch of Mama AU because why not. i hope you guys will enjoy this!

this chapter will be replaced by the first chapter once i get to updates ^^


End file.
